My Darkest Desires
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Naraku reflects on his latest victory...


**Just a dark drabble about Naraku and Kikyo. Warning, there is character death in this story!!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**My Darkest Desires**

For decades I have dreamt of this moment, yet there is no amount of words that can describe the immense swell of satisfaction I feel now. My senses are ablaze with delight, every ounce of my being deriving such sweet pleasure from this moment. Never had I imagined that a single instant could be so insatiable.

For the many years I have known you, you have never looked as beautiful as you do now, with blood staining the flawless expanse of your pale complexion. I watch as one fat, red bead trickles from your crimson lips and rolls to your chin. It hangs there, lazily, slowly growing larger and sagging until... '_drip_'.

It spatters against the white of your chest, just below your collarbone, and is quickly followed by another. A tiny river of crimson runs downward, disappearing into the valley of your breasts.

Your eyes, those ever calm, rich, chocolate eyes, are now wide with fear and pain. Slowly they lose their light, dimming to a dull brown. A tear leaks from the corner of one, sliding down your cheek to mingle with the blood at your chin.

The smell of death floods my nostrils, accompanied by your own, heady aroma. Dirt and smoke... I remember a time when you smelled so much different. Like herbs, and rain, and life... I remember knowing that you were near, just by the way you smelled. How time has changed you. I remember that I used to obsess over that scent... longed to smother it with the tainted, filthy smell of sex.

My fingers are covered in your blood. I flick my tongue over one sharp, immaculate nail. Your taste is bitter, not at all like I had expected. I imagined that you would be much more... flavorful. Then again, I suppose it is old blood... fake blood... created using dirt, ashes and magic. I'm sure, had I tasted you back then, you would have been much sweeter. It is a pity, truly it is, that I did not have the opportunity when you were pure and untouched by the ravages of life. Hate has made you bitter, and in turn, it has soured your taste.

I hear the loud beat of my pulse as blood thrums through my veins, and it echoes in my head; my heart flutters with dark joy. I hear the rumble of laughter in my throat, though I did not realize I had been doing so until now. My thoughts are racing, and I do not think the momentum of what has occurred had fully struck me yet. It seems as though it is now. I hum in contentment, pleased with myself and the way things have turned out.

"Die, my sweet." I brush a limp strand of your hair from your eyes, tucking it carefully behind your ear.

A light, choked cough comes from your lips, followed by a deep intake of air. Your breaths slow, and I hear you exhale one last time. The sluggish beating of your heart stops, and there is no more sound, save the frantic pounding of my own heart.

I feel your aura dim, and you grow cold, more so than you had been before. Your fragile, clay body crumbles against me, turns to dirt in my arms. I sigh as I feel the last remnants of you slide through my fingertips. It seems very amusing that one so strong ended up being so very frail.

Small orbs of light rise into the sky and dart off into the distance, no doubt to find their true owner. Your body is no more, and your soul is returning from whence it came. Soon, even your memory will fade.

I look to the pile of ash at my feet, grinning at my triumph. The breeze is cool against my skin, the sun warm as it bathes me in its glow. I cannot recall ever feeling this content. Now free of the spell you had over me, I am a new man. Your influence will pester me no longer.

_Kiyko…_

Now all that is left for me to do is to find your other, the one who is like you, yet is not. The girl whose bright eyes look nothing like yours, and holds a purity long since forgotten to you. She too will perish by my hand, so that I might wipe away the last vestiges of your existence from this plane. With her death… comes my liberty…

**So… nothing big. I just really wanted to write a story where the villain is triumphant in this respect. **

**Sorry to anyone who adores Kikyo, but I did warn about character death.**

**If you have a moment, I would thoroughly appreciate some feedback. Do you like it? Have any suggestions? All reviews are welcome…**


End file.
